Much of the world has been intrigued with casino games since their existence. Now that the casino industry is growing so rapidly, the world is becoming more and more familiar with casino games.
Poker is one of the most popular card games which may be found in casinos. The major reason for this worldwide popularity is due to the countless poker variations that meet the temperaments of card players of all nations. One of the most popular variations is draw poker. This is a variation of poker wherein a player may discard one or more of the cards in his hand and draw new cards. The object of the game is to form the hand with the highest rank according to the conventional rules of poker. Five card poker hands are ranked according to the following order, with the royal flush being of the highest rank: (1) royal flush, (2) straight flush, (3) four of a kind, (4) full house, (5) flush, (6) straight, (7) three of a kind, (8) two pair, (9) one pair, and (10) high card.
Casino type games are well known in areas where gambling casinos have been legalized. Casino type games, as opposed to home type individual player games, are games in which the player plays against the "house", and sometimes against other players at the table. Typical examples of casino type games include blackjack, craps, roulette, baccarat, etc.
There are numerous wagering games which are currently known and used in the casino industry. In general, these casino games are uncomplicated and easily understood by the participants. The games should be exciting, to stimulate player interests, and have a quick outcome to resolve wagering during the game. The game must appear to provide favorable odds to the player, while actually having unvarying odds which favor the house.